<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Legend of the Electric Demi-God: Dendy by SneaselXRiolu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26901106">The Legend of the Electric Demi-God: Dendy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SneaselXRiolu/pseuds/SneaselXRiolu'>SneaselXRiolu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hercules (1997), OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Hercules - Freeform, but it's OK K.O.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:01:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,563</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26901106</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SneaselXRiolu/pseuds/SneaselXRiolu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Disney's Hercules, but it's with OK K.O. .</p><p>Original idea: dutchessofhearts on tumblr</p><p> </p><p>Dendy sets out to be recognized by her family in Olympus, and has to make sure a prophecy about the Titans returning is not fulfilled. But what does the prophecy have to do with the mysterious T.K.O. she keeps running into?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dendy/Turbo K.O. (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes), Enid &amp; Radicles (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuchessOfHearts/gifts">DuchessOfHearts</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>DuchessofHearts03 on tumblr and I exchanged ideas. It has been niggling at me, so I made it if they're not going to.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One if the greatest heroes in mythology, Hercules-</p><p>Enid came in, brandishing a vacuum. "Okay, okay! Go on get! Rad, is everyone here yet?" She asked.</p><p>"We're the only two that signed up."</p><p>"What!? We're the-"</p><p>"The other muses are at a concert."</p><p>"Ugh." Enid put on her orange tinted glasses. "Well, at least we have an audience." Her hands became enflamed, creating a disc. "You provide the lyrics?"</p><p>"As long as you've got the fire." Rad cleared his throat.</p><p>"<em>Many legends come and go</em><br/>
<em>But there's one that never fades</em><br/>
<em>The story of the great Greek hero</em><br/>
<em>Who defeated Hades!</em></p><p><em>Long ago there was a girl</em><br/>
<em>Born from the Lightning God</em><br/>
<em>Blessed be, our hero for this evening</em><br/>
<em>A demi-God, named Dendy.</em>"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"<em>Before we can begin our tale, we have to go back a bit</em><br/><em>When chaos reigned and the titans toiled mortal chains.</em><br/><em>A lucky God, much like Dendy in fact, rose above it all. With his clever idea and powerful strength he saved his siblings from being destroyed.</em></p><p>"<em>This very same God was Dendy's pap, a heroic God named Laserblast.</em><br/><em>Who then went on to assist humanity and have some enjoyment too.</em></p><p>"<em>Now if Dendy has a papa, she gotta have a mama too. </em><br/><em>Silverspark, a Goddess of equal worth loved him so much.</em><br/><em>So they decided to love each other and then, created our hero...Dendy.</em>"</p><hr/><p>Silverspark held the baby Goddess away from her hair. "Aw, Dendy...behave!" The older Goddess cooed to her baby.</p><p>Laserblast stepped away from the other Gods to hold his baby girl. "Hey..." he smiled and tickled her belly, only for Dendy to grip his finger, causing a zap. "Woah! A little storm Goddess, eh?" Laserblast laughed.</p><p>"Pardon me! Coming through!" A voice called.</p><p>"Sounds like one of my brothers has arrived. Venomous!" Laserblast cheered.</p><p>"Hello Laserblast."</p><p>"Where's your gift to my daughter?"</p><p>"Not to worry, I have all the components for it here." Venomous began to pick up some clouds, making Silverspark and Laserblast exchange a look as Dendy sucked her fist.</p><p>Venomous picked up the horse shaped cloud and sprung it to life. A bright cream horse appeared from the clouds, sneezing and shaking them away. "Perfect creature to get anywhere fast." Venomous said proudly.</p><p>Dendy reached out to the creature, and gave it a hearty zap, causing the small horse creature to gain fizzed hair.</p><p>"Huh. Storm Goddess."</p><p>"Yup! Just like her pops!" Laserblast cheered.</p><p>Dendy kept holding onto the horse creature, causing her to nearly slip out of her dad's arms. </p><p>"Whoop! Careful now."</p><p>"Thank you for the gift, Venomous." Silverspark smiled.</p><p>"Of course." The seasnake God went back to mingle with the guest.</p><p>"Can you...take her, please?" Laserblast asked his wife.</p><p>Silverspark took her daughter and the horse and placed them in a crib together.</p><p>Laserblast opened his arms wide. "I want to thank you all for arriving here!"</p><p>"Yes." A dark figure interrupted. "I haven't been this choked up since I had a hunk of moussaka in my throat!"</p><p>"Shadowy! You made it!" Laserblast brought up his brother. "So, how's the underworld going?"</p><p>"The usual. a little dark, a little gloomy. And, as always, hey, full of dead people. What are you gonna do?"</p><p>"Well, not show up to my party without a gift." Laserblast joked.</p><p>"Right right. So this is the little-"</p><p>"Storm Goddess."</p><p>"Oh. Good grief. Welp. Here." Shadowy Figure produced a pacifier. "A sucker for the tucker. Now I'm leaving."</p><p>"But you just got here!"</p><p>Shadowy Figure chuckled. "Love to, babe, but unlike you gods lounging about up here, I regrettably have a full-time gig, that you, by the way, so charitably bestowed on me, Laser." With that he left in a huff.</p><hr/><p>"<em>Hades was a powerful God,</em><br/><em>Though only at the end.</em><br/><em>He lived only to see the dead,</em><br/><em>And his jealousy boiled underneath.</em></p><p>"<em>Less gifts given, and more glory taken.</em><br/><em>Glory which he craved so he always listened when he saw a live one...</em>"</p><hr/><p>Shadowy Figure looked to the child holding a drachma to his chest. "M-Mr. Shadow? Please. My momma wasn't supposed to die. I-I caused something bad to happen... please...let me take my momma's place!" He bowed before the God.</p><p>Shadowy Figure made the child look up to him. "Of course. But you're going to need to listen to my rules. Got it?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“A soul for a soul. You’re lucky I had just a bit of time, Turbo.” Shadowy stated to the child he had under his arm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“M…m…my na-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shadowy ignored him. “Ah, where are they…FINK!” There was a skittering sound and a bit of a hiss. The child hid behind Shadowy as a large rat, about the same size of the kid, came into the light. “BOXY!” Another hissing sound came, and a serpentine chicken monster slithered up. It was even weirder as it had an eyepatch on its left eye.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you say?” Shadowy glared.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Reporting for duty, sir!” The two monsters crowed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good, let me know when the fates arrive.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They’re already here.” The chicken spoke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“WHAT?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two monsters got into bowing positions, looking up in fear at the angered God.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Memo to me, memo to me. Maim you after my meeting. In the meantime,” he dragged the child and tossed him to the two, “this is Turbo. No eating him unless I say so.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Turbo began to speak up. “But my name is Kaio-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“YOU ARE WHO I TELL YOU TO BE! If I tell you ‘jump,’ you say:”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How high.” Fink and Boxy answered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If I say ‘sing,’ you say:”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, name that tune.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If I say: ‘your name is Turbo,’ that’s your name. And your name is Turbo.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shadowy then walked off to the meeting with the fates.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Fates were an odd trio. A woman of bright colors, particularly her bule skin who could see the past, Jane. A man of short stature and white eyes could see all presents, Auw. And a woman with technology you could not fathom could see the future. Red.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Strange names and even stranger beings. Except for Red, Red was cool. The coolest in fact. She should ha</span>
  <span>-adslahfn</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As we were talking about </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dendy’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> story… We were in the meeting where Shadowy was meeting with the Fates.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were holding a mortal’s life string, and preparing to cut it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hold it good and tight.” Jane instructed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Auw cut the string and they all heard the cry of someone falling across the river. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Isn’t the underworld already overcrowded enough?” Shadowy growled. “Hello, Fates. So sorrey to be-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Late.” They said together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We knew you would be.” Red claimed. “We know everything.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Yes I know. Anyway, you see ladies I was at this big party and despite my short stay I lost track of time-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We know.” They told him at the same time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know, you know. So here’s the deal: My brother, Laserblast, Mr. Storm God, Mr. Hero of heroes, he now has-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A bouncing baby brat.” They mocked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We know.” Jane nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I KNOW! you know. I know. I get it. I got it. I got the concept. So let me ask: Will this be a wrench in my plans?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um--” Auw looked to Jane.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We aren’t supposed to reveal the future.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on, prophets do it all the time. People loyal or cursed by Mr. Cool Sun. Are you going to let that happen? Have people spoil the thing you know and should be in control of? C’mon guys! Red, throw me a bone, when have I ever said I’m going to harm </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> in particular during my hostile takeover?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Red thought for a moment. “Okay. I can give you the best info. But it will be in a prophecy like form.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Does that include rhyming?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s the best that I can do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You mean you’re trying to impress your girlfriend.” Jane said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“SHUT UP!” Red cleared her throat. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>In 18 years precisely, the planets will align ever so nicely.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The time to act will be at hand. Unleash the Titans, your monstrous band.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Then the once-proud Laserblast will finally fall, and you, Lord of Shade, will rule all!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shadowy smirked at the development, seeing him on Olympus, where he should have been. Death lasted longer than life anyways.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>A word of caution to this tale.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shadowy’s smirk began to fall as he saw a glimpse of someone on a winged horse. A petit, scrawny looking figure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>If Dendy were to fight, you will fail.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Fates then vanished, leaving Shadowy with the development. He let out a shout of anger in order to calm himself down. “Fink! Boxy! To me at once! Bring the kid.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two monsters came at command.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A riddle for you all. How do you kill a God?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stone them?” Boxy tilted his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eat them?” Fink asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought you couldn’t because they were immortal?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re smart for someone your age, Turbo. Fink, Boxy, I need you two to turn the little new Cloudburst mortal.” He handed them a vial of pink liquid with a skull stopper on top.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There’s a new God?” Turbo asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ll never have to worry about worshipping them.” Shadowy pressed his finger and thumb to the child’s face. “Because now you belong to me. Fink, Boxy? What are you still doing here? GO KILL IT!”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>